


Wanting Together (#372 Want)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Bisexual Character, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just came over for the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanting Together (#372 Want)

**Author's Note:**

> A prequel to [Trichotomy](http://ladygray99.livejournal.com/171135.html)

Colby just came over for the game. Pizza and a beer, or four. 

He didn’t notice right away firm hand on his knee, the slim fingers at his neck. But Amita breathed into his ear and Charlie slid his hand north. 

“Don’t be afraid,” Amita had whispered as she slid her hands under his shirt. “We want this together,” 

Charlie breathed, before pressing his lips to Colby’s neck. “Some fun between friends. Don’t worry, don’t be afraid.” 

But Colby was afraid even as fingers, tongues, and lips flicked across his skin because he knew by morning he would want more.


End file.
